1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety hook, and more particularly to a novel safety hook that is adapted for effectively enlarging a hook opening and elongating a latch member thereof, so that the operation of the entire device is fast and convenient.
2. Description of Related Arts
A safety hook and a safety belt are required in a situation requiring ascending or descending operations such as rock climbing, mountaineering, and building construction for ensuring the security of people.
Therefore, the inventor herein has developed an invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,117,721 entitled “Snap Hook Having Pivotal Lock”. Due to its good performance, the snap hook is well received in the market. However, the inventor herein does not feel satisfied with this achievement and finds that, in the snap hook of the aforesaid patent, when a lateral impact force is applied on the latch member, the lateral impact force can only be transmitted to the hook body through a locking portion, and thus a stress concentration may easy to occur, so that the length of the latch member is greatly limited and the size of the hook opening cannot be larger. Therefore, a user can not complete a hook locking action or a hook releasing action through a single operation, so that the operation is complicated and inconvenient, and the value of the product is greatly affected.
In view of the above mentioned problem, the inventor herein has devoted much effort in researching and finally develops a safety hook that is adapted for effectively enlarging a hook opening and elongating a latch member thereof, so that the hook locking action and the hook releasing action is smoothly and fast to operate.